One Piece: An accident that changes things
by Pokepika's Haunt
Summary: A fight between Blackbeard and Luffy has some unexpected consequences when two admirals show up to make things worse!What will happen when both sides are forced into roles they never thought they would play? Warning:Fem!Luffy Fanfic, More inside-


A/N. Ok! So this idea is actually very old, and the only reason I haven't typed it up as a fanfic, is because I am scared that the others, who also hate Teach like me, would murder me. Please don't hate me for this, but seriously, this idea is really old, and oh so tempting. Please review and tell me what you think...**AND NO FLAMING YOU GUYS!**

Summary: A fight between Blackbeard and Luffy has some unexpected consequences when two admirals show up to make things worse! What will happen when both sides are forced into roles they never thought they would play? **Warning: Fem!Luffy** **with different Devil Fruit fanfic!**

Oh yeah, Thatch, Sabo, Whitebeard, and Ace are all alive in this. This may or may not actually be important in the story though. Oh, and Teach still has the Yami Yami no Mi, Thatch has already eaten a different Devil Fruit, he found two and only ate one of them. Still Logia-class though. And sorry in advance if Luffy seems a bit out of character in this.

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. At the moment, I'm not really sure I own my mind at the moment, as it seems to not be completely there at the moment.**

* * *

><p><strong>An Accident That Changes Things!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Unnamed Island in the New World-<strong>

Mugiwara Luffy stood defiantly infront of what had to be two of the people that she hated the most, the only people she could really and truly hate. He had been the reason why she almost lost not one but both of her brothers, why so many people died, when it could have been avoided. Not only that, but he had tried to kill one of his own crewmates. She hated people like that. He confused her though. "Blackbeard", or Marshall D. Teach as he was formerly known before he turned traitor.

When she had met him at Jaya, he had encouraged her dreams to become Pirate King, and he actually cared for the members of his current crew. He had even warned them to stay back, and not to intervene, as unlike Ace, this could actually get them killed.

She wasn't like her brother, she wasn't predictable. And that's where the danger lied when fighting her. And he knew it. She did things that nobody expected, and that few could counter. IT fit that her Devil Fruit allowed her to control the predictability of her environment. She could always turn things into her favor, but then she rarely used her Devil Fruit, as she could do so without it. A battle relied on unconcious movements of the body most of the time, but how could you fight when you were too busy getting knocked around to even keep your footing properly. She had no problem leaving them be, as unlike his own crew, she din't attack people when they weren't involved in the fight.

She'd leave them be, as long as they stayed out of the fight. They got in it, any single one of them, and they were dead as far as she was concerned. But they gave no inclination to getting into the fight, at least not yet. For now, they would obey their captain, and stay out of the fight.

"So Mugiwara Luffy, you will leave my crew be as long as they stay out of it?" She just nodded her head agreement. "Men, don't get involved! Lafitte, you're in charge until I get back, make sure they all get back to the ship!" Lafitte nodded and began herding his crewmates back to the coast. They'd meet up later, after their captain won. And who knows, maybe he could convince Mugiwara-san to join them, though it was highly unlikely she'd agree. Lafitte had to wonder though, where was her crew?

"Let's get started." Luffy said nothing, instead getting into a very loose defensive stance. Blackbeard squinted at her as he got down low to the ground, his Devil Fruit powers beginning to show. "Let's see how strong you really are Mugiwara! Zehahahahaha!"

"Eeeh-YAAAHHH!" Was all that was heard as she lunged at the man.

The battle was difficult, as Luffy never stayed in one place for longer then five seconds, and that was pushing it. She was messing around, screwing with the odds and chances that an attack would hit. If anything, her Devil Fruit ability should have been the power to control the randomness of things. Teach was well practiced in Kenbunshoku Haki, but even the most skilled user would find it completely useless when being put to use against her.

She was even messing around with the amount of damage both of them were taking from each others attacks.

She was making sure she took no damage, but she was varying the damage with him. One punch might feel like nothing, but then the next one near broke everybone in his body, and then on top of that she was screwing with his limited control over his own Devil Fruit.

"What's the matter? Can't hit me can you?" She said, mocking him.

"Why you little-WAAHH!"

"Yipes!" Both had to part and jump back as a fist of magma came flying past their heads.

"Bakai! Monkey!"

"It's Akainu you imbecilic trash!"

"At least she got the animal riiiight..."

"Whatever! What are you doing here?" Blackbeard interrupted. Even if the fight wasn't going in his favor, the last thing he needed were two admirals to face off against as well.

"Isn't it obvious? We're here to eliminate the garbage." Akainu said in tone that vaguely reminded both pirates of somebody talking about the weather, and not about plotting to kill them.

"Grr...Stupid Marines." Blackbeard said, wrinkling his nose at them.

"Hey Blacky..."

"What?...And it's Blackbeard! Not Blacky"

"Whatever Baka...Wait...Oh forget it. Just listen! We fight together to get rid of the Slug and Red Bum. I won't set you up to get blown to smithereens if you don't go and try and get me killed too."

"Hey-and why would you work with me! I got your brothers nearly killed."

"Yeah, true. But honestly. I hate these two a lot more. If you remember correctly, the red idiot was the one who nearly roasted both of my brothers alive."

"Fine, but how do we win?"

"You forget, I can screw with their chances of winning. As of right now, it's -0.07844%." Luffy gave a sadistic grin, "So truce?"

"Truce, at least until we get these two party crashers out of the way." They lunged at their new enemies.

"Cantacerous Waste of the Universe! DIE!" Akainu called. Luffy ducked under his fist before leaping and smashing her foot into his face.

"Is cantacerous even a word?" She asked as she lept back and away.

"Not sure." Blackbeard answered as he skidded back, dodging several light particle bullets that had been fired by Kizaru.

"Remind me to look it up later in a dictionary."

"You have to find one first! Zehahahaha!" And they lept back into the confrontation.

* * *

><p><strong>Sometime later...<strong>

Luffy was slumpt over, panting and out of breath. This fight had taken longer then she had thought, as they were still getting in attacks. It was more difficult to control the predictablility and probability of their powers, then it was Blackbeards. They could overpower her control, and were far more skilled in Haki then any of the others she had battled. Not even Enel had been this difficult. In all honesty, Luffy's control was limited, and she was reaching her limit fast. She had on last trick to get her out of this, but she doubted it was safe to use, and it wasn't the right setting, the right time for her to be pulling this. What was worse, was that she could sense a third, the final admiral coming. They'd have to finish this fast. Or else things might stop going their way pretty soon.

"Hey Mugiwara, how much energy you got left?" Blackbeard asked suddenly.

"Enough to cause them to miss at least five more times, why?"

"I want you to use what you got left on me."

"What? Are you crazy? Why in the world would I do that?"

"Just listen. I got this attack that might win this for us, but I haven't mastered my powers yet. It could very well fail on me under normal conditions. But you're here, that means that you can increase the chances of it working!"

"wait, what attack? And why would you use it if you can't control it?" Luffy jsut shook her head as he tried to answer, "Never mind. Just get ready to do whatever. And make it count, this is all I got left."

"Right...And hey, if anything happens, it's gonna happen to me, so don't worry. And thanks for helping, you could've left me to deal with them on my own, but instead you stayed and fought." Luffy gave hiim a weird look. He was talking like this attack was gonna kill him or something. "...Starting to make me feel even more guilty about what I did to Ace and Thatch..." he mumbled under his breath, so quiet Luffy barely heard it.

"Yeah whatever, just make sure you don't kick the bucket because of this. That'd by a stupid way to go. Besides, I'm the one who's gonna beat you." Blackbeard began laughing,

"Zehahaha! Yeah right! You and what army?" He mocked her. She had to hold back from kicking him, and instead just stayed silent. She'd put her boot up his traitorous butt later. Right now there were some others who needed a good butt kicking. "When I give the signal, you start using your powers alright?"

"Don't order me around!...But fine." she huffed before positioning herself directly behind him. Teach charged forward in a fashion very similar to a beserker.

"GEEYAH!" He hollered as his form became covered in nothing but darkness. Luffy eyes widened slightly but she kept her place, the admirals far too distracted to even look at her.

"Ok! Let's see if this last attack is really worth the energy it takes..." She began pouring every last little bit of her control into making sure that Blackbeard's attack worked like however it was supposed to. She almost wound up regretting it when he and the admirals disappeared. "Cool..." Luffy wound up saying as she watched the spot where they had been. She had a sinking feeling that they were going to reappear soon, and she was hoping whatever Blackbeard had done, or tried to do anyways, had ended the fight.

Her prayers were answered as a black portal appeared, dropping Blackbeard and the two admirals onto the ground, unconcious and bleeding profuselfy. But something was wrong.

was it jsut her, or was Blackbeard getting smaller?

Luffy blinked as she heard a small noise and dared getting close to the beaten heaps of bodies. She picked up the huge pile of clothes. Luffy blinked, and then she blinked again.

"Huh?" was all she could say. Sitting on the ground before her, was a small boy, no older the six at the very most. In nothing but his boxers, _'Thank whatever God is out there...' _Luffy thought as she looked toward the skies gratefully, she did not want to see a butt naked Blackbeard, even if he was only six years old. She looked back down at him, dropping the clothes, and asked, "Um...Blackbeard?" The boy looked at her weird before shaking his head,

"Name's not Blackbeard! I don't even have a beard! My hair's black though." He giggled" It sounded different from when he was grown up.

"So what is your name?"

"I'm Teach!" he said happily before standing up and glomping onto her waist. "Ae you my mommy?" Luffy blinked, stunned.

"Um...n-Do you want me to be your mommy?" Teach grinned happily.

"Yeah!" He said before burying his face in her shirt.

"Then I guess I'm your mommy!" he giggled again, before motioning to her that he wanted her to pick him up. Luffy did, balancing him on her waste like she had seen other moms do. Teach placed his head on Luffy's shoulder, deciding that that would be the best place even to have a nap, leaving Luffy to her thoughts.

"Oh, everybody's gonna love this. I hope they don't kill me...Maybe I should give him back to his crew...Erm...Nami ought to know what to do...I hope..."

* * *

><p>AN. So what do you guys think? Please review and thanks for reading! See ya!


End file.
